les profs tous les memes 4
by Ysa
Summary: tjs la suite raphi x mika


Ah ! Les Profs tous les mêmes.

_Auteur :_Ysa (Ysachan)

_Adresse _: : Angel sanctuary

_Genre_ :yaoi, romance, OCC( pas de lemon pour ce chapitre)

_Couple_ : mikanou aime raphael aime Uriel

_Disclaimer_ : personnages d'Angel sanctuary

: déplacement temporel

Chapitre IV :

_présentation de l'histoire :_ Mikael est en classe un véritable cancre et flash sur son prof de français, Raphael, depuis le début de l'année mais ne sait pas comment l'aborder, heureusement celui ci lui fait une offre assez tentante mais qu'il refuse. Il a également des problèmes familiaux, un frère qui veut le faire " travailler " dans des affaires plus ou moins nettes et qui a également des vues sur le prof de français de son frère qu'il a rencontré à la rencontre parent-professeur.

Ysa : tape dans ses mains allez tout le monde en piste ! regarde autour d'elle Bah ou ki sont ils tous passé ?

Tout le monde dans un placard : Raphaël enlève ton pied de ma bouche ! Michaël pourquoi t'as mis des talons . Ouinnnn ! Aïeuh !

BOOM

Ysa : vient d'ouvrir la porte Ah vous êtes là !Cool on va pouvoir commencer l'histoire

Lucifer : ouaih c'est ça moi je me casse de cette histoire de naze ! Chuis même pas avec Raphaël d'abord !

SHBLENG

Mikaël : Ouah, joli revers de poêle à frire. Applaudit j'aurai pas fait mieux.

Ysa : Hihi merci Mikachan d'amour ! Quant à toi s'adresse à Lucifer elle est comment cette histoire ?

Lucifer : Très, très……

Ysa :MERCI, coupé on la garde. Bon suite de l'histoire :

**Chapitre Quatre :**

Après une bonne demi-heure de cours Lucifer déclara qu'il devait retourner travailler et partit sans oublier de pincer une dernière fois les fesses de Raphael( aïeuh). Quand son frère fut partit toute l'attention de Mikael se focalisa sur son prof, il allait enfin pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution.

M'sieur, j'peux aller au toilette ?

Raphael le regarda avec des yeux un peu étonnés puis lui indiqua les toilettes. Mikael s'y précipita et commença à se changer…  
Quand il revint dans le salon, il se plaça juste derrière Raphael et se penchant murmura à son oreille : Je vous dérange ?  
Raphael ,ne s'y attendant pas, sursauta .

Mikael tu m'as fait peur !

Ledit Mikael éclata de rire et fit mine d'aller s'asseoir à sa place mais réussit à s'asseoir sur les genoux du blond.  
– Mikael, qu'est ce que tu manigances encore ?

Chuuuuut, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ma tenue…

Raphael baissa le regard et ouvrit de grand yeux : en effet Mikael arborait avec fierté une jupe assez…courte.

Mikael, qu'est que ……… ?

Vous en pensez quoi ? », murmura Mikael d'une voix suave.

Raphael mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits puis commença à glisser ses mains sous les épaules et les genoux de Mikael pour l'enlever de ses jambes, il le souleva et l'installa sur la table juste en face de lui.

Maintenant tu arrêtes Mikael !

M'sieur, c'est vrai que si vous avez des rapports avec l'un de vos élèves vous pouvez vous faire licencier ?

Je peux même aller en prison !

Oooooohh c'est dommage, un si beau minois en prison !

Le……le cours est fini !

Embrassez moi !

Raphael qui s'était levé après sa dernière réplique, se retourna vivement.

Pardon ?

J'ai dit : Embrassez moi !

Je viens de te dire que je risquais d'aller en prison et toi ,tout ce que tu dis c'est « embrasse moi ! »

Mikael sembla tout d'un coup très intéressé par ses doigts, il les inspecta et avec une joie évidente murmura :  
- Si vous m'embrassez pas, je dirais que vous avez tenté de me violer…

Quoi ?

J'irais voir le proviseur et je lui dirais que vous avez essayez de me violer chez vous sous pretexte de me donner des cours.

Mais c'est……c'est faux, tu ne…

Embrassez moi alors !

Devant l'air de Raphael, Mikael décida de prendre les choses en main, il s'approcha de son prof et glissant ses mains derriere son cou attira ses lèvres vers les siennes, petit à petit(l'oiseau fait son nid) Raphael se laissa faire, lui donnant la permission de faire ce qu'il voulait avec sa bouche sans oser rendre le baiser, de plus son manque de prises sur ce corps qui se pressait contre le sien ne facilitait rien. Mikael s'en aperçut et détachant ses mains prit celles de Raphael et les posa sur ses hanches puis les fit glisser sur ses fesses, les laissant là, il replaça ses mains la où elles étaient avant. C'était lui qui conduisait le baiser, lui qui caressait le palais de Raphael, lui qui dévorait ces lèvres, enfin lui qui léchait la langue à présent timide du pervers en chef. Raphael, quant à lui, ne savait que faire de ses mains, elles étaient posées sur le postérieur du jeune homme mais ne serraient pas, s'il s'était écouté il aurait déjà les mains au chaud sous la jupe mais à présent il n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait avoir les mains au chaud. A présent tout ce à quoi il aspirait c'était se laisser aller à ce baiser, baiser dont il rêvait depuis longtemps. Ce qui agaçait Mikael, s'était que son prof ne le touche pas plus qu'il ne le lui permettait, il avait posé les mains du blond sur ses fesses mais il ne les bougeait pas plus, pourtant il ne pouvait pas tout faire.

Touche moi »,murmura t il, « tripote moi comme tu l'entends, comme si j'étais ta possession, un de tes objets, touche moi pour mieux me connaître »

Dès sa phrase terminée il se rua de nouveau sur les lèvres rouges d'avoir été embrassées. Raphael, sembla alors comprendre qu'il avait enfin la permission tant attendue, il glissa ses doigt sous la jupe au plus grand bonheur de Mikael, il caressa doucement la cuisse du rouquin puis remonta plus haut redescendit un peu pour mieux remonter, mais sa surprise fut à son comble quand il comprit que Mikael ne portait pas de sous vêtements( roooooh), il allait retirer ses mains quand le rouquin les rattrapa alors qu'elles s'enfuyaient de leur ancien abri.

Non………, continue……… !et……et fais moi ce que font les gens qui s'aiment.

Tu oublies mon petit ami, Uriel…

Peuh ! Uriel vous trompe, et puis…n'avez vous jamais désiré ce moment ?

Inconsciemment il le vouvoyait quand il ne parlait pas de quelque chose qui les concernaient trop intimement.

Que veux tu dire par là ?

J'ai lu vos lettres !

Il sentit Raphael se crisper de façon excessive et voulu le rassurer :

Allons, j'ai beaucoup apprécié le style et plus particulièrement ce que vous vouliez me faire…alors allez-y prenez moi (nom d'un chien)!

Non, tu es un élève…et …moi ton professeur…en plus tu es trop jeune pour ça !(mais bien sûr)

Nan, je suis pas trop jeune pour ça ! Qui vous dit seulement que je suis encore vierge !

Il rougit en finissant sa phrase, bien sûr que si il était encore puceau, mais il ne voulait pas que Raphael lui trouve ce genre d'excuse !

Absolument rien ! Voudrais tu que je le vérifie par moi-même !

Bien sûr ! Enfin je voulais dire : faîtes comme vous voulez……

Malgré tout le rouquin se sentait un peu patraque, il ne l'avait jamais fait et bien que ce soit l'amour de sa vie, il appréhendait un peu. Raphael n'était pas non plus très sûr de lui, il ne voulait rien précipiter mais ne voulait pas non plus décevoir Mikael……

La réponse à leur problème vient quelques minutes plus tard quand le téléphone sonna. Figés pendant trente secondes ( c'est quand même long 30 secondes) , Mikael vit le blond tendre la main vers le téléphone avec lenteur puis décrocher, il en profita pour souffler un peu, son corps était tout chaud au niveau du bas ventre et sa peau légèrement rouge par endroits, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler son prof alors qu'il téléphonait. Il semblait un peu nerveux et n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot depuis le début de la conversation fixant un point imaginaire sur le mur qui lui faisait face, s'approchant timidement de son amoureux, Mikael se lova contre sa poitrine et le regarda avec des yeux en mode chibi puissance 6.

(petit flash deux minutes avant)

Allô ?

Tu te décides enfin à répondre mon cœur ?

….

Allons, ne sois pas étonné, beau blond. J'appelle juste pour que tu dises à mon frangin de descendre( eh oui c'est Lucifer).

….

Quelque chose ne va pas , mi amor ? Tu veux peut-être que je monte pour m'occuper de toi, histoire que tu te sentes pas seul, qu'en penses tu ?

SAKuya !

Mikael sursauta en entendant son nom de famille , il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Instinctivement il s'écarta de Raphael qui, comprenant sa méprise, posa sa main sur le combiné de téléphone et s'excusa, alors qu'en tentant de raccrocher, ses doigts dérapèrent sur le haut-parleur : le rire de Lucifer éclata, un rire de gorge qu'il réservait à ses amants. Ne parvenant pas à clore la discussion, le blond jeta rageusement le téléphone sur le divan et rattrapant Mikael le serra contre lui.

Excuse moi, c'est à ton frère que je parlais….

Raphael ! Tu serais sympa de dire à mon frère que je l'attend à la maison et je veux pas qu'il traîne en chemin.

Le bip-bip du portable indiqua aux deux amoureux que le brun avait raccroché, Mikael était fou de rage .

Non mais pour qui il se prend cet abruti !

Raphael le regarda s'énerver amoureusement, il était tellement mignon quand il s'énervait comme ça. Le rouquin rougit en sentant le regard de celui qu'il aimait sur lui.

Mmmmmh euuuh arrêtez de me regarder comme ça , ça me gêneuh !

Désolé mais tu es craquant quand tu rougis….

Mikael s'empourpra encore plus et se blottit contre Raphael pour cacher sa rougeur, il se bouina contre son amour et ne s'en écarta qu'avec regret.

Il va falloir que j'y ailles .. !

Tiens , tes vêtements, à moins que tu veuilles te balader dans la rue en jupette. Et que quelqu'un ne te prenne pour un prostitué .

Mikael s'empressa de se changer, pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il parle de prostitué ? Il était au courant ? Non, c'était impensable ! Et pourquoi est ce qu'il rougissait comme ça ? Il maudit son teint de rosir si facilement, Raphael allait tout de suite voire qu'il était gêné et là il lui demanderait pourquoi . Ses gestes s'accélérèrent et il fut prêt en quelques minutes. Raphael, qui était allé chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre, revient à ce moment là, et lui montra un paquet de cigarette.

ça te dérange si je fume ?

Non non.

Raphael alluma son briquet et tirant légèrement sur sa tige (cigarette), le bout brilla légèrement et le blond aspira longuement la fumée blanchâtre puis proposa au rouquin de le raccompagner mais celui ci s'y opposa .

Ne vous inquiétez pas .Je retrouverais mon chemin .

Une fois que le rouquin soit parti après l'avoir embrassé, Raphael se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et regarda sa cigarette se consumer lentement, depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas fumé ? Deux ans , un peu plus peut-être, il avait arrêté pour Uriel , qui , ayant des nerfs de chochotte, détestait l'odeur de la cigarette( eh attention je suis pas en train de critiquer ceux qui aime pas cette odeur) , il avait gardé ce paquet dans le fin fond d'un sac au cas ou . Il regardait avec délices ces volutes de fumée qui lui avaient tant manqué, à travers ces volutes ils voyait le visage de Mikael, ses mains, tout son corps , il ne chercha même pas à savoir si il divaguait, il sourit à la vision enchanteresse et reporta la cigarette à ses lèvres, en aspirant doucement et recrachant la fumée. Pourquoi avait il eu envie de fumer ? Lui-même n'en savait rien, c'était peut être sa façon de prendre son indépendance face à Uriel, d'ailleurs en parlant du loup ….

Raphael … ?

Uriel s'approcha de la forme à demi-assoupie et ne put retenir un grognement en sentant l'odeur âcre du tabac, il piqua un baiser sur la joue légèrement rosé et ses doigts glissèrent le long du bras de son amant pour se refermer sur la tige de tabac, il l'écrasa sans autre forme de procès sur un magazine qui passait par là.( Ysa :ouiiinn le pôvre journal…ouinnn sniff, Solechan : allons calme toi, tapote sur le dos d'Ysa à Uriel : espèce de Sauvage !)

Je croyais que tu avais arrêté , quelque chose ne va pas ?

Mmmhnon, j'en avais envie, c'est tout.

La prochaine fois essaye autre chose , fumer tue au cas ou tu le saurais pas.

STOP ! Je sais ce que je fais ! Laisse moi tranquille !

Raphael se leva vivement et se dirigea vers leur chambre mais Uriel lui barra le passage.

Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

RIEN !

Menteur, t'es tout tendu. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Non, il n'y a rien !

Uriel fixa Raphael dans les yeux, puis approchant très doucement pour qu'il le voit venir et l'embrassa, Raphael le laissa faire mais ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser. Dès qu'il eut fini, Uriel vit le blond passer à côté de lui et rentrer dans leur chambre commune. C'était peut-être de sa faute, avait il dit ou fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil. En même temps qu'il pensait à tout ça, il se déshabilla et alla rejoindre son amant dans la chambre à coucher.

Quelqu'un à appelé pour moi ?

Nan, pourquoi tu attendais un coup de fils ?

Non non.

Donc aucun de ses ex n'avait eu la mauvaise idée d'appeler Raphi, celui ci était allongé sur le dos sous la couette jaune et lisait avec attention un livre sur la psychanalyse des contes de fées (si si sa existe), ils avaient tous deux l'habitude de dormir en caleçon et Uriel trouvait Raphael particulièrement sexy dans son short rouge écarlate.

En se glissant dans le lit, le brun en profita pour embrasser la joue du blond et dans son cou, exhortant ainsi un grognement à son ange.

Uriel, je déteste quand tu me déranges en pleine lecture !

Tu es méchant avec moi, tu sais très bien que je ne résiste pas quand t'as ce petit air grognon !

L'air grognon de Raphael se fit encore plus grognon et tournant le dos à son amant, se replongea dans son livre. Uriel arrêta de l'embêter pendant une minute puis n'y tenant plus repartit à l'assaut du corps chaud allongé à coté de lui.

Tu comptes lire encore longtemps ?

Jusqu'à ce que je sois fatigué.

Tu veux pas faire quelque chose de plus …. excitant .

En disant ça il caressa de façon suggestive le torse de son bel amant, en faisant descendre sa main jusqu'au bord du caleçon rouge.

Quoi, maintenant ?

Mmmouih pourquoi pas ?

Mais il est que 8 heures ! T'es vraiment une bête !

Pile à cet instant le téléphone sonna.

Tu peux décrocher ?

Demanda Raphael en se replongeant dans son livre le charme étant rompu. S'il y avait une chose qu'Uriel détestait c'était de répondre au téléphone à 8 heures du soir alors qu'il était en train de faire des câlins à Raphael, c'est donc avec une délicatesse toute particulière qu'il répondit à son aimable interlocuteur.

ALLO !

Pourrais je parler à monsieur Raphael ?

Bien que interloqué il tendit l'appareil au blond.

Pour toi !

Allô ?

Alors mon beau blond tu fais filtrer tes appels ?

Mais non , monsieur le directeur !

Bégaya ledit blond en sortant précipitamment du lit et de la pièce, après avoir bien fermé la porte, il murmura :

Pourquoi tu appelles si tard ?

Et moi depuis quand je suis directeur ? »rit Sakuya

Depuis que mon homme est dans la même pièce que moi !

Mmmh ton homme ? On est pourtant pas dans la même pièce.

Pourquoi tu appelles ?

Pour tout te dire, tu me manques mon cœur.

Je ne suis pas ton cœur.

Devine qui j'ai vu cet après-midi ? Ton cher flic, avec un de ses collègues .

Ca me paraît normal .

Et sa langue dans la bouche de son « partenaire de travail », c'était normal aussi ?

Raphael ne dit rien, mais se laissa glisser le long de la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé.

Raphael, ce type ne t'aime pas à ta juste valeur.

Parce que toi, tu y arriverais mieux ?

Bien sûr mon cœur, chuis le meilleur amant de la ville .

Ça ne veut pas dire que tu m'aimeras à ma juste valeur !

Oh que si !

Et les élèves que tu as dépucelés, eux aussi tu les as aimés à leur juste valeur ?

Qui t'as raconté ça ?

Peu importe, tu les as aimés, oui ou non ?

C'est Mikael, hein ?

Non, ce n'est pas lui, ça te dérange que je sache ça, n'est ce pas ? Ton beau rôle est légèrement entaché, tu ne trouves pas ?

Quel beau rôle ? » répondit sakuya

Celui du beau brun qui va sauver le pauvre professeur complètement frustré de son frère.

Je ne savais pas que tu étais frustré. »murmura Lucifer, retrouvant de ce fait toute sa bonne humeur.

Mais….mais non…c'était un exemple…. », le blond ne savait plus comment s'en sortir.

Raphael ! T'en a encore pour longtemps ?

Le professeur écarta le téléphone de son oreille et cria : « J'arrive, ne m'attends pas ! »

La porte contre laquelle il s'appuyait s'ouvrit à cet instant, et il partit en arrière s'étalant de tout son long sur le dos, ses yeux levés vers le plafond rencontrèrent les yeux d'Uriel qui se pencha et prit sa bouche d'autorité.

Mmmhh Urielmm….suis au téléphommhh

Le « ne m'attends pas » était en trop, je pense. Comment veux tu que je fasse tout seul quelque chose qu'on fait à deux.

Non….pas au télé…..

T'auras qu'a dire à ton dirlo que ton appareil marche mal, maintenant au lit !

Non, arrête Uriel, c'est important !

Je te laisse deux minutes pour clore la discussion, 8 heures c'est pas une heure pour appeler !

Le brun se recula et repartir sur le lit déjà un peu défait.

C'est quoi la chose qu'on fait à deux dont il parlait ?

Demanda malicieusement Lucifer.

Euh….non m'sieur le directeur, je ne pense pas que les copies seront prêtes pour demain matin.

Eh bien on voit tout de suite qui porte la culotte dans votre couple, t'as pas l'impression qu'il te traite comme son chien ?

Je crois que la question ne se pose pas monsieur le directeur !

Je t'attends demain devant le collège …..disons vers 17 heures ….

Ne vous donnez pas cette peine monsieur le direc….

Monsieur le directeur insiste…et puis il en profitera pour te faire plein de choses délicieuses pour te faire oublier l'horrible nuit que tu t'apprêtes à passer.

Non, je ….

Un bip bip lui répondit, il raccrocha lui aussi en soupirant, c'était une habitude chez Lucifer, de raccrocher au nez des gens ? A chaque fois c'était la même chose.

Il se dirigea vers son lit, où son amant l'embrassa très doucement en l'interrogeant du regard, mais feignant de ne pas s'en apercevoir, le brun dût lui demander si tout aller bien .Le blond se serra contre l'homme qui ne partageait plus que son lit, puisque son cœur était hanté par un rouquin à la peau blanche qui s'était dévoilé à lui le soir même.

A suivre 

Ysa : Enfin fini, ça fait longtemps que je suis dessus alors j'espère que vous serez pas déçu. C'est fou ça 3 mois d'inspiration et 5 jours de tapage.

Lucifer :C'est une impression où je vais peut être finir avec mon Raph d'amour ? espère, espère

Ysa : Mais ça va pas la tête ? oO

Lucifer : ouiiiiinn

Solechan :roooh y pleure pasqu'il est pas avec son amour ! Ysa t'es sans cœur !

Mikael : Et moi ?G pas le droit d'être avec Raphi ?

Ysa : Arrêtez de vous disputez, de toute manière c'est moi l'auteur c'est moi qui décide ! à Lucifer Si tu veux je te la ferais ta fic avec Raphi.

Lucifer : Yatta


End file.
